Christmas Cookies
by Yugioh13
Summary: Sophie McQueen loves the holidays and can't wait to share her special Christmas cookies with the infamous Time Lord and the other friends this snowy Christmas. But also this Christmas, she is anxious to finally admit her true feelings that she has been hiding from the Doctor. Will she get to tell him or will she run away? Request for Doctor's Charlene series, Written in the Stars


**Hey everyone! New story! Never done a Doctor Who one before, but had the inspiration to start something new! This is for one of my favorite writers Doctor's Charlene who does fantastic Doctor Who stories! Go read her stuff! Seriously! lol she's fantastic! Anyways, I'm using her OC Sophie McQueen and I hope I do her justice! (Also I'm sorry this is a few weeks past Christmas, I tried to have it done before then, but life got in the way. Hope it doesn't affect how you all feel about it)**

 **This isn't completely cannon to the series or Written in the Stars universe. This is in world where Jack stayed on the Tardis and continued traveling with the Doctor and Sophie. Rose never traveled with the Doctor and stayed at home with her mother and Mickey, whom she is dating. I apologize if the characters seem OCC. I tried my best. Please leave a review or message me about what you think! Thanks everyone! Enjoy! ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, the characters, or Sophie McQueen. Sophie belongs to Doctor's Charlene on here!**

* * *

" _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring. Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun. Now the jingle hop has begun._ " Sophie McQueen sang as she squeezed the big icing bag of green goop onto the freshly baked cookies.

Yep, it was definitely Sophie's favorite time of year! Christmas was coming very soon and she was beyond thrilled to start decorating things, buying and wrapping gifts, and of course…baking!

" _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_." She continued, dancing a little as she added the green to a little tree cookie. " _Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time. Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square in the froosssty aaaaaair_!" she belted out as she sashayed her hips.

Suddenly the door burst open, making Sophie accidentally squeeze the bag so hard that the green icing squirted out, covering the cookie completely and a little extra.

" _What a briiiiiight time! It's the riiiiight time! To rock the night away_!" a certain spiky haired brunette sang loudly as he waggled his dark brows.

Sophie shot a playful glare at him as he continued.

" _Jingle bell time is a sweeeeell time! To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh_!" he sang as he danced into the kitchen. " _Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet. Jingle around the clooooock! Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet! That's the jingle bell roooooock_!"

Instead of clapping for the alien man before her, Sophie just shook her head. "Doctor! That wasn't nice!" she chided him as she tried to stop the endless flow of icing from the bag.

"What? I thought you'd like to turn the song into a duet!" The Doctor whined. "You have such a lovely singing voice. I just thought that I would help make it sound even better."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, your singing just ruined one of my cookies. And it looked so good." She pouted before setting the icing bag on the counter before facing him.

The Doctor moved towards where she stood to examine the casualty. "Oh…well it doesn't look soooo bad." He commented as he examined it. "In fact, I'll get rid of it myself." He said as he went to grab the cookie, only to have Sophie playfully slap him on the wrist.

"Oy! Hands off the cookies!"

"But that one is ruined!"

"So? The rest of the cookies aren't done and I don't want anyone getting into them unless they're all done."

The Doctor sighed heavily. "No fair…"

She giggled as she patted his head. "Oh cheer up, Doctor. You'll get your cookies soon enough."

"But I'm hungry now…" he pouted, puffing out his lower lip. "Couldn't you make an exception for me? Your favorite Time Lord."

"Sorry Doctor." She replied before washing off the icing that covered her other hand. "But I can't make any exceptions."

The Doctor sighed in dismay again as he leaned against the counter while she went back to icing the cookies again. "So what are you doing out here? Thought you'd be decorating the parts of the Tardis that aren't decorated yet."

"Um…can't you see the icing bag in my hands or did you just think that I like to fill a random plastic bag with green icing and start squirting it everywhere?"

He pursed his lips. "Weeeeeell…you know what Jack would say if he were here right now…."

Suddenly the door burst open again. "Did someone assume that I would say something?"

The Doctor exhaled loudly when the infamous and immortal flirt walked through the kitchen door. "Do you just wait nearby to hear your name come up in conversation?"

Jack shrugged as he dipped his finger in the bowl of cookie dough. "When the moment calls for it. Ow!" he winced when Sophie smacked his hand. "What was that for?"

"No cookies and no cookie dough for you!" she snapped playfully before going back to icing the cookies.

"Awww but why? You know I love eating this kind of stuff." Jack pouted, pulling Sophie in for a hug, trying to butter her up.

Sophie shook her head, pushing him away slowly. "Jaaaaack. Hugs don't work with me."

"But you love my hugs! I know I do." He purred playfully, pulling her back in.

The Doctor frowned at this. "Come on, Jack. Let her go back to her cookies."

Jack, still holding onto Sophie, smirked at the Doctor. "Aw what's wrong, Doc? A little jealous that I'm getting Christmas hugs and you're not?" he teased with a wink.

Sophie pulled away from the hug. "Don't think that he's getting all the hugs." She assured the Doctor before hugging him as well.

He smiled as she squeezed him tightly before letting go.

"But then again, as I said before, hugs aren't going to do anything for me. You're still not getting any cookies or dough."

"You're no fun, Soph." Jack complained as he moved away from the counter.

Sophie giggled as she grabbed the icing bag. "Oh? I'm no fun?" Before Jack could say another word, she managed to squirt a little icing on his face, making Jack gasp at the cool creamy liquid hitting his cheeks.

"Hey!" he protested before swiping some off of his cheek before throwing it onto Sophie's face.

She gasped as well, touching the icing on her face. "You jerk!"

The Doctor laughed at the sight before gasping when Sophie squirted him in the face.

"There! You think it's so funny? Then why don't you have some too!" Sophie chuckled loudly as she wiped some icing on the Doctor's face.

He glared at Sophie. "You're horrible. Wasting perfectly good icing."

"Well I can always make more." she giggled, sucking on her fingers.

The Time Lord shook his head as he tried to clean the icing off his face. Jack, on the other hand was licking it off his own lips before trying to get the rest off with his fingers.

"You're something else." Sophie sighed before discarding the empty bag and started on making another one. "Just make sure you two are cleaned up before dinner tonight. I don't think Jackie is going to like seeing the two of you covered in icing."

Jack smirked at the mention of her words. "Mm...or else her mind might go elsewhere."

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed together. "Oh shut it, Jack. That's the last thing that we need to discuss."

"Too late. It's already in my mind." Jack laughed, leaning against the counter to finish cleaning off his face.

"You two are odd." Sophie laughed before shooing them out. "Now go get ready. I have to finish things in here."

"But what about the cookies?" Jack pouted.

"You'll just have to wait until later on tonight. Now go." she urged, pushing them back outside.

But the Doctor ducked his head back into the kitchen. "Promise?"

Rolling her eyes, she smiled at him. "Promise."

He winked one last time before disappearing out of the kitchen.

* * *

In the snowy streets of London, the all too familiar sounds of the Tardis echoed through the neighborhood as the big blue box materialized slowly until it had finally arrived.

The door burst open and the Doctor stepped out, holding up his hands. "Merry Christmas!"

"And a very happy new year!" Jack added as he strolled out behind the Doctor, carrying a few plastic bags. "Very very...happy..." he trailed off as he stared at the Doctor, earning an eye-roll.

"Stop it."

Sophie was last, closing the door behind her as she pulled on her gloves. "Why don't you both stop it? Save the flirting for the mistletoe."

"I'm not flirting!" The Doctor argued with her. "Not in the least bit."

She rolled her eyes, giggling as she patted his shoulder. "Suuure you aren't."

"I know I was." Jack added proudly.

"You flirt with anything and everyone, Jack." Sophie pointed out as she stuck out her tongue to collect snowflakes.

"Is that such a crime?" Jack questioned innocently.

"It is when you have to flirt with everyone." The Doctor grumbled as he began making his way to the big apartment complex.

* * *

"Well...look who decided to show up." Jackie's cold tone greeted them when the door opened.

The Doctor pasted a fake smile on his lips as he came face to face with one of his ' _ **favorite**_ ' mothers. "Merry Christmas, Jackie. Don't you look lovely this evening."

Naturally, she wasn't going to buy his Christmas greeting. "Oh stuff a sock in it you. You are exactly ten minutes late! You were supposed to be here at five, not ten after five!" she scolded him, glancing at her watch.

"What? You said 5:15!" The Doctor protested.

"I never said such a thing." Jackie shot back before her anger disburse when she saw Jack and Sophie standing behind him. "Oh hello Jack. Good to see you."

His lips pulled back, showing off a pearly white grin. "Hey Jackie. Good to see you. Wow, what a lovely sweater. Really brings out your eyes."

She blushed and giggled. "Oh you..."

The Doctor gaped at Jack before meeting Jackie's gaze, seeing her glare at him. "I just said-"

"And Sophie!" Jackie exclaimed, cutting off the Doctor. "Always a joy to see you! How are you?"

"Oh, never been better. Just been exploring the galaxy and all of time and space." she replied, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I would hope that he's being careful out there. If he gets you injured then I'm going to injure him. Starting with throwing him into a black hole." she threatened, glaring daggers at the Doctor. He paled at the thought before Jackie grinned and stepped back. "Please. Come in."

Jack went in first, following Jackie to the kitchen. "Smells good in here!"

"Thank you! I was trying a new recipe for putting rice in meatloaf." Jackie replied proudly before their voices faded into the kitchen.

The Doctor still stood there, looking very sick.

Sophie giggled as her hand touched his arm. "You'll be fine, Doctor. Jackie couldn't do that even if she wanted to." she assured him as she led him into the warm flat. "Unless she stole the Tardis and decided to make it come true."

Her friend groaned deeply. "Ohhh you're not making me feel any better..."

She turned to face him, placing her hand on his cheek. "Well what if I did make you feel better?"

His cheeks warmed up when she touched him. "Uhh...what...what did you have in mind?"

She smirked up at him as she tugged on his scarf. "Well I can always make you a cup of my famous hot chocolate. Guarantees to help an nervous stomach."

"Oh...well...I suppose that might help." he said, slowly calming himself down from the excitement in his chest.

Sophie smiled back as she took off her coat, hanging it up. "Also, maybe some cookies later."

This made him grin. "Fantastic."

* * *

Sophie, Jack, and the Doctor stared at each other across the table, intensely trying to read each other's faces. Nobody said a word, only glanced at one another suspiciously as if the other was trying to figure out what crime they committed. Or to see who was the liar.

The Doctor tipped his chin up, looking at Jack. "Do you...have any threes?"

A smirk appeared on Jack's face. "Go fish."

The Time Lord cursed to himself as he picked up a new card from the pile while Sophie giggled in triumph.

She only had one card in her hands while Jack had four and the Doctor had seven. When it was her turn, she looked at the Doctor. "Do you have any fives?"

His eyebrows scrunched together as he searched through his cards and nodded. "Yeah." he said before handing it to her.

She smiled in response, adding it to the pile of matches that she had. She was definitely the master of this game. "Well boys, pay up."

Both of them groaned in defeat as they slid their pile of candy towards her. Since they didn't have any money to gamble, they used Christmas candy that Jackie had given them.

"That's all my candy..." Jack pouted, throwing his cards down.

"Well you shouldn't have been too cocky and bet everything you had." Sophie gloated as she ripped open a candy cane and started sucking on it. "Maybe **_you_ **could've been eating it."

The Doctor chuckled at Jack's expression before digging into the candy that he still had left.

As for Jack, he sat there with his hands on the table, his chin between them as he sighed sadly. Sophie rolled her eyes at the dramatics before sliding a green striped candy cane towards him. "Here, big baby."

The flirtatious Time Agent perked up and took the cane. "For the record, I'm not a baby. And thanks."

"Of course you are." Sophie replied before flickering her eyes to the Doctor, who was eating a chocolate Santa wrapped in red foil. "Don't you agree?"

Jack looked at his best friend for help, hoping that he wouldn't agree with the blonde. The Doctor stared for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Weeeeeell..."

"Oh come on!" Jack protested. "You've known me forever!"

"Exactly, that's a long time to understand how big of a Drama Queen you are." The Doctor chuckled softly.

Jack gasped dramatically. "Take that back!"

He hummed over it. "Mmmm...no."

"Sophiiiiiiieeee!" Jack whined.

She rolled her eyes. "I swear, I travel with children."

"Oy! We're not children." the Doctor defended before Jack threw a piece of candy at him. "Oy! That's not fair!"

Before the childish argument could continue, a knock at the door echoed through the apartment.

"Could someone get that? I'm a little busy with cooking!" Jackie called from the kitchen.

Since the two men were arguing, Sophie shook her head and got up to answer the door. When she opened it, she found her friend, Rose, and her boyfriend, Mickey.

"Sophie! You're here!" Mickey exclaimed before pulling her into a tight and cold hug since his coat was covered in snow.

"Hi Mickey." she giggled, patting him on the back. "Good to see you."

When he pulled back, he gave her a bright toothy grin. "Been busy I assume? Saving planets and all."

"And of course getting into mischief a few times a day." Sophie added, rubbing the back of her head.

He chuckled as he moved further into the flat, carrying a big bag of presents into the flat. "Sophie and mischief? Never seems to surprise me."

Once she was left with Rose, she gave a big smile. "Hey."

The other blonde grinned before pulling Sophie into a tight hug as well. "What? No calls? I haven't heard from you in months!" Rose protested, giggling.

Sophie pulled away, brushing snow from her hair. "Sorry, the Doctor has me on a strict schedule when it comes to traveling. By the way, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to Thanksgiving."

She shook her head, moving further inside so they could shut the door. "Oh it's fine, had to work in the shop that night. Mum had a date and Mickey, well he had to watch the game. You didn't miss much."

"Oy! Rose! Come give me a hand with these!" Mickey yelled, breaking the moment between them.

"We'll talk later." she giggled to Sophie before rushing off to grab the presents that were falling on the floor as he lifted them out of the paper bag.

Sophie smiled as she watched her friends interact with one another. Mickey was trying to put packages under the large fake tree (since Jackie wasn't in the mood to have another Christmas tree try to kill them), only to have Jack steal one of them and shook it to hear what was inside. Rose ran into Jackie's open arms and hugged her tightly before she was whisked away to the kitchen.

As for the Doctor...he was staring right at her. His chestnut eyes stared back into her deep blue ones. The intensity in his gaze made her heart flutter, like it was about to burst from her chest.

The contact was broken, when Jack pushed a package into the Doctor's arms, making him roll his eyes.

Her cheeks burning, Sophie quickly rushed back into the kitchen to help Jackie with dinner.

* * *

"You know, I see how he looks at you." Jackie whispered as she moved next to Sophie to chop the carrots.

Sophie tried to keep a straight face as she mixed the stuffing. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Ohhh you know exactly what I'm talking about. That crazy man out there with the blue box." she said, bumping Sophie's arm. "He's been staring at you all night."

Heat crept onto Sophie's cheeks again. "That's just normal. He always makes eye-contact with those he's speaking to."

"Oh please. I know that gaze anywhere." Rose added with a chuckle as she grabbed an almond from the mixed nuts bowl on the counter. "I know that lovesick puppy dog look. That's the same look Mickey gave me before he finally worked up the nerve to ask me out. I think the Doctor likes you."

The blue-eyed blonde's heart began beating faster. "Wh-what are you guys talking about?"

"Sophie, we've known each other for years, of course I know when you lie." Rose pointed out to her best friend. "You know how he feels and you're just denying it."

Sophie tried to ignore her friend and the woman who acted like a motherly figure towards her.

"Sophieeee...you like him too. Just admit it."

She bit her lower lip, trying to keep herself from smiling as she tried to focus on stirring.

"Oh come on, Sophie. Just admit that you fancy him. Even if he is a little-"

"Mum." Rose warned her.

Jackie held her hands up in defense, one of them holding a very sharp knife. "What? All I'm saying is that he's a..." she paused before lowering he knife. "He's a tad overbearing."

Rose giggled. "You're just mad becasue he rejected you the moment you met. Mum, that was years ago. Clearly, you weren't his type."

"What does that mean?! I'm everyone's type!"

Both blondes tried to stifle a laugh.

"Well...apparently, Sophie here is his type."

Sophie blushed as she went over to grab the box of cookies she packed.

"What do you have there, Soph?" Rose questioned as she helped Jackie with chopping vegetables.

"Oh, it's Aunt Sarah Jane's special cookie recipe."

Her best friend gasped with excitement as she rushed over to the container. "You made them?! I've been waiting forever for this!"

Sophie playfully smacked her hand. "Oy, those are for everyone."

"Awww...come on. Let me have just one." Rose pouted, puffing out her lip.

"You'll have one. Soon." Sophie assured as she got a special holiday plate that was decorated to look like the plate was Santa's belly and his head and arms stuck out on the edges. Then she began gently placing each one on around Santa's belly. "Everyone will."

Rose glanced over Sophie's shoulder to see one cookie of every sort. "Soooo...why is there only one of each?"

"Because I felt that everyone needed a special cookie for themselves. Everyone here is a special person in my life and I want to give each of them a cookie as a little gift."

Rose smiled in response. "I like that!" Then she paused. "Soooo which one is mine?"

Rolling her eyes, she picked up a candy cane cookie with red sprinkles on top. "Here."

Rose hugged her friend before taking the cookie. "Thanks, Soph. Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas to you too."

Once she had her cookie, she almost bounded out into the main room, eating her special cookie.

"Pretty sure you just made her Christmas." Jackie chuckled, leaning over to Sophie. "So um...which one is mine?"

* * *

"Oy, what do you have there, Rose?" Mickey asked his girlfriend, looking up from his cards.

Rose smirked, nibbling on the cookie.

"Aw come on, Rose. That looks delicious." Jack groaned impatiently as he watched her feast away.

"Ohhhh just one of Sophie's special Christmas cookies." she hummed to herself as she took another bite.

Mickey's eyes lit up. "Wait. As in, Sarah Jane's cookies? She used her recipe?"

Rose nodded gleefully before Mickey shot to his feet and rushed into the kitchen, only to have Sophie come through the door.

"Dinner is ready." she announced with a smile.

"Hey Sophie, any chance I could have a cookie?" Mickey asked, batting his eyes.

The blonde shook her head. "Now now, Mickey. We can't have you spoil your supper. No cookies until you eat some meatloaf." she tutted him as if she was his mother.

Mickey's face fell and groaned while Rose giggled.

Jack looked at the Doctor. "Are Sarah Jane's cookies **_that_** good?"

The Doctor smiled in response, setting down his cards. "Oh they are the best. Explains why she was so excited about making them."

Both of the travelers rose to their feet and followed the rest of the gang into the kitchen.

Christmas dinner actually went smoothly...well...somewhat. The food was good and edible, but slightly burned since Jackie forgot to take the pan out a few minutes early. Then there was random topics being shared with one another. The three time travelers had to share crazy stories about running from the Zinians on planet Zolania because Jack had flirted with the Leader's daughter or about the time that they danced at Al Capone's party in the 1920's.

And then of course, there were moments where Jackie was glaring at the Doctor. Rose would chide her mother to behave, but that didn't stop her from trying to drop a piece of meatloaf into his lap.

When they finished, the gang cleaned up the table and assisted in helping Jackie wash the dirty dishes. Well...at least Sophie, Rose, and the Doctor did. Mickey **_insisted_** on watching the game on the telly with Jack.

"Mum, what do you tell the Doctor?" Rose told her mother, hinting at Jackie to be nice.

She frowned before putting another dish in the sink, not meeting anyone's eyes.

" ** _Mum_**."

Jackie sighed heavily. "Thank you...you old plum."

The Doctor's shoulders sagged a little but he still smiled when he said, "Thank you Jackie. And thanks for the lovely dinner."

The older woman rolled her eyes before going back to her dishes.

Sophie gently nudged his arm. "Don't worry about it. You know she does mean it."

The Doctor gave her a weak smile. "Yeah, in some odd way."

She giggled in response before putting the plate into the dish rack and going over to the counter.

The Doctor looked in curiosity to see her pick up the plate of cookies and rushing outside. 'Where's she off to?'

Slowly, he made his way over to the door and peeked outside of the door to see Sophie walk over to the two men who were engaged in the game.

"Oh come on! You call that a foul?!" Mickey roared angrily, shaking his fists.

"Yeah come on! He was clearly in bounds!" Jack agreed, gripping the arm rest.

Sophie chuckled softly, shaking her head. "You two and your sports. This is supposed to be a nice family gathering. Not watching the two of you act like a couple of crazy angry baboons."

"Oy! We're not baboons!" Mickey protested, sinking back down into the couch.

"Yeah, we're just two very irate men who know when a foul is one when we see one!" Jack added, sitting next to Mickey.

The blonde shook her head again, curls swaying back and forth. "You're both weird."

Mickey paused the game before meeting Sophie's gaze. "Soooo what did you want?"

Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just going to offer you two a cookie, but it sounds like the game is better than Aunt Sarah Jane's cookies." she mocked as she began walking away.

This made both men shoot up from the couch, begging her to stay.

"Whoa whoa! Wait!"

"Yeah don't leave!"

The Doctor could see a smirk slowly spread across her lips, holding the plate to her chest. "Oh? What was that?"

"Come on Sophie, you don't think that we would refuse a cookie, do you?" Mickey tried to convince her.

"Yeah, we love cookies. I saw that you were making them earlier and you know how much I want one." Jack begged, giving her big puppy dog like eyes. "Please?"

She sighed before turning around to face them. "Thank you for using those manners."

Grins spread across their lips, taking cookies off of the plate. Mickey held a big shiny bell with a red bow at the top while Jack had a jade green wreath.

"Thanks Sophie." Mickey thanked before taking a big bite out of it.

Jack looked at the cookie before meeting Sophie's gaze. "Thanks Soph, you're the best. Merry Christmas." he said before kissing her on the cheek.

The Doctor's hearts sank at the sight of his friend kissing one of the greatest women in his life.

Sophie giggled a little before pulling Jack into a hug.

Unable to watch anymore, the Doctor went back into the kitchen to help Rose and Jackie.

* * *

"So what did...you end up making for...the uh...Doctor?" Jack asked between chomps, crumbs covering his lips.

Sophie blushed, looking down at the now empty plate. "Uh...I actually left it on the Tardis. I didn't want him to see me bringing it with me. I was hoping to give it to him later on tonight."

Jack swallowed the bite of cookie before wiping his mouth off on his shirt sleeve. "Is it special?"

Biting her lower lip, she nodded slightly, trying not to sound too eager.

A knowing grin spread across his lips. "Does this mean...you're finally going to tell him?"

Sophie could feel her heart beating a little faster at the thought. "I...I think I am."

Jack quickly hugged her close.

"Jack. You're getting crumbs all over me."

"Oh come on, it's my Christmas gift to you." he chuckled.

Sophie pushed him away before playfully punching him on the arm. "You're gross."

"Oh I'm not that terrible."

"Sure, Captain Cheesecake." Mickey replied snidely.

Jack's lips curled before glancing over his shoulder. "I thought I told you to call me Beefcake, Mickey Mouse."

Both of them laughed, punching each other before continuing to watch the game.

Sophie sighed before returning to the kitchen to see Rose and Jackie finishing at the sink. But...no Doctor.

"Hey, where's the Doctor?" Sophie asked them.

"Oh, I think he's-"

"Going outside." the Doctor announced as he moved past Sophie, pulling on his long brown coat. "I could use a little walk."

Sophie frowned at the slightly displeased tone. "Something wrong?"

He hesitated for a moment before pulling on the lapels. "Food...isn't sitting well with me." he mumbled as he walked back out into the main room to leave the flat.

"Oy! Let's see who offers you a meal the next time you're in this time period!" Jackie screamed at him before the sound of the front door shutting.

"Mum." Rose scolded her mother before Jackie walked out of the room.

Sophie sighed, putting the plate down on the counter. Well it didn't sound like her plan was going to work at a time like this.

"Hey, you okay?" Rose asked, walking over to her.

"Fine."Sophie replied curtly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Okay doesn't look like what you're doing right now." She told her friend, touching her shoulder. "Is it the Doctor?"

Sophie nodded, biting on her lower lip. "I…I was going to tell him...something important tonight...and well..."

"Wait, were you going to tell him what I think you were going to say?" Rose asked, gripping Sophie's forearm.

"Rose..."

"You were! Weren't you?" she exclaimed excitedly, shaking Sophie's arm.

The longer haired blonde shook her head. "Rose...it's not a big deal."

"Oh stop saying that. It's a huge deal!" she grinned. "You're finally telling him how you feel. You know we've been waiting for this!"

Sophie's face twisted in confusion. "Wait...we? Who's we?"

Rose released her arm and stepped back, interlacing her hands in front of her. "Uh...me...Mickey...and Mum."

Sophie's brows rose up. "Seriously? Does everyone think the same or something?"

"Well...we always see how happy you two are together and...we always noticed that there was something there between you two. We just didn't know if you had admitted how you felt about one another But this is good! You're finally going to tell him!"

"Rose...it's not a good time." Sophie said morbidly as she sat down on top of a nearby kitchen stool. "You saw him out there. It's not a good time to say anything. Maybe I should just wait a few more weeks. Or a month. Or next Christmas."

Rose shook her head as she walked over to her best friend. "Noooo you're telling him tonight. I've been waiting for this day for so long!"

"But-"

"No buts." she cut Sophie off, holding onto her arms. "Just go talk to him. Get some air. Maybe he just needs someone to talk to. And that someone is you."

"Rose..." she mumbled, gently pushing Sophie away and standing up.

"Don't 'Rose' me." her friend said as she grabbed Sophie's coat. "Go outside. Give him that present you told me about. That'll cheer him up."

Sophie huffed a quick breath as she took the coat and pulled it on. "Fine...I'll go."

"That's my girl." Rose said, patting her on the shoulder. "Go get him."

Sophie gave her a half smile before zipping her coat and going into the living room to see Jackie sitting between Mickey and Jack, cheering on the team. The sight made her giggle.

"Where are you going?" Jackie asked, taking a sip from her glass of wine.

"Just going to see if the Doctor is okay. Make sure he isn't sick."

"I swear, my food isn't bad." Jackie tried to defend.

"I know it isn't. Maybe he just isn't feeling good." she told her other 'mother'. "I'm sure it wasn't your cooking."

When she passed in front of the telly, all three of them yelled their protests when she blocked them from their viewing. The blonde shook her head as she opened the door and went outside into the freezing cold.

Snow was now falling by now, covering the ground with a blanket of porcelain white. Sophie smiled, despite the chilly air that surrounded her.

Her eyes scanned the area for any sign of her faithful traveling companion, but even at this level, she couldn't see anything.

Carefully, she moved over to the stairs and climbed down, still looking around for him. When she reached the bottom, she could see the outline of footprints leading towards where the Doctor had parked the Tardis that were now being covered with a fresh patch of snow. She made her way towards there and found the Doctor leaning against the blue police box, staring up at the sky.

Sophie's heart began to beat a little faster as she slowly walked over to him. "Y-you know you're going to catch a cold out here."

The Doctor never moved his gaze, keeping it trained on the sky above. "I'm fine."

Sophie bit her lower lip. "Um...we're going to be opening presents soon. We can't start without you."

"I'll be inside soon."

The blonde stopped a few feet away from him. "Um...are you okay?"

The Doctor didn't reply.

"Doctor? Did I do something wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

He blinked a few times before finally meeting her gaze. "No no...no you...you didn't." he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just...I just wanted some air."

She narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her hips in the way that he had grown so used to. "Doctor, I know you lie a lot about your identity with your psychic paper and think you're so cool, but you're a terrible liar."

A short laugh escaped his lips. "Always pointing out my flaws."

Sophie shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "I'm that good."

He rested against the Tardis. "Yeah, you are smart."

At least the air was clear between them. But there was still something more to his motive for leaving.

"Doctor..." she started, leaning next to him on tall police box. "What is really going on? You usually go outside when you need to think. So...what's wrong?"

His smile slowly disappeared as his eyes stared up at the sky. "I...I just...I'm not sure..."

"You can tell me." she whispered, her hand finding his and curling their fingers together. "You can always talk to me."

Slowly, his head turned to face her. "I...I'm not exactly sure how to describe it. But...I felt...strange earlier."

"Strange? Like how? If you think about it, nothing is ever normal with us."

"No...it's not." he replied with a weak smile before continuing. "When I saw you...hugging Jack earlier...it made me realize something..." He bit his lower lip as he stroked her hand with his thumb. "I don't know...exactly what to say or...how to say it."

"Then just say it." she urged. She had never seen the Doctor so flustered and at a loss for words before. Unless it was the time where walked in on her changing. He didn't see much since the dress she was pulling on covered most of her body, but that didn't stop him from blushing at the sight.

He hesitated for a few moments, taking a couple breaths of air before speaking. "I...I know you are just friends and all, but it bothered me."

Sophie's brows knit together in confusion. "It bothered you?"

His eyes trained to the ground. "This is...rather embarrassing to talk about. But...I'm not sure why it was on my mind."

The blonde bit her lower lip as she tried to find the right words to knew where this conversation was heading and that was the last thing she wanted for him to think. "Look...if...if you think Jack and I are...together or something, I assure you that we're not. Jack and I are just close friends." she tried to convince him.

He stared at Sophie, trying to understand her words. "I...I feel so foolish to act like this..." he mumbled, pulling his hand away to drag his hands down his face. "I am so sorry, Sophie."

She shook her head, her blonde curls filled with snow swishing back and forth. "No, don't be sorry. It was an honest mistake." she said, taking his hands away from his face so she could stare into his dark brown eyes.

His eyes stared back into Sophie's deep blue eyes, making her breath catch in her throat. It took a few moments before he managed to look away and gently pushed her away. "Thanks..."

They two of them stood in silence as snow fell around them. What could be said? What could they do? Things were more relaxed, but at the same time...things were tense again. From the confession the Doctor had described, it sounded like he was...

Suddenly, realization crossed Sophie's face. "Doctor...I...I got you something." she stuttered, making him lift his head.

"What is it?"

"A Christmas present." she said before opening the Tardis and rushed inside for a few moments, leaving the Doctor out in the snow. She returned a few minutes later with a small item wrapped in a napkin. "Here."

A short laugh left his lips. "Um...thank you?"

She rolled her eyes at him before holding it closer and taking off the top of the napkin to reveal a rectangular cookie that was a deep blue police box with creamy white windows along with a small green circle around the center.

His eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the small cookie Tardis in her hand. "Sophie...you..."

"Merry Christmas, Doctor." she whispered, taking his hand to place the cookie in it. But before he could pull away, she leaned forward to capture his lips. His eyes widened in shock as her lips slowly began moving against his. Both of his hearts began to speed up and the world seemed to fade around them.

Slowly, she pulled away to smile at him while the Doctor stared back, bewildered by her actions. "Sophie..."

"I've been waiting to do that for awhile...and...I'm not sure what you think of-"

She was cut off when the Doctor's mouth collided with hers, kissing her deeply. Sighs left her lips as she kissed him back, moving closer to him. The snow gently fell on their faces, cooling the heat that was stirring between them. It was so quiet outside that all could be heard was their breathing and their lips meeting over and over.

"I JUST WANT YOU FOR MY OWN, MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER KNOW! MAKE MY WISH COME TRUUUUUE! BABY ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOOOOOOU!"

The two pulled away when the burst of music from above made them jump.

"What the-" Sophie started when she looked at the building to see a crowd standing on the balcony of the complex.

There standing along the railing was Rose, Mickey, Jackie, and of course Jack, who was holding a boombox above his head. All of them had wide grins on their faces. Rose leaned into Mickey, grinning widely while he pumped his fist into the air. Jackie, surprisingly, had a wide smirk as she nodded to them. As for Jack, he beamed excitedly, jumping up and down on the porch.

"Finally!" he shouted over the booming sounds of Mariah Carey's voice. "I'm so proud of you!"

Sophie rolled her eyes, shaking her head in dismay. "Oh shut up, Jack!"

The Doctor laughed loudly, pulling Sophie to his chest, carefully trying to avoid squishing the cookie.

"Never!" he shouted back, turning up the music louder.

The two laughed as the other three covered their ears and tried to tell the excited Time Agent to turn down the music.

"He's going to wake up the entire city if he keeps that up." Sophie giggled.

"Yeah, but on the brightside, people are going to have a very...loud Christmas evening." the Doctor added before gently turning her face back him. "But right now...I think we should focus on more...pressing matters."

She smirked up at him before sliding her arms around his neck. "I think I am perfectly fine with that."

He matched her expression before leaning in close. "Merry Christmas, Sophie McQueen."

"Merry Christmas, Doctor." she whispered back before closing the gap between them as they resumed kissing in the glistening white snow with the sounds of the Christmas Diva playing in the background.

"BABY ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAAAAAAS...IS YOOOOOOOOOU!"

* * *

 _ **Well? What did you think? I hope I did Doctor Who well and I got the characters close enough to their personalities. It was hard, but I think I did good. Thank you everyone for reading! You all are amazing! I hope you like it, The Doctor's Charlene! I hope I did Sophie good as well! Please leave a review about what you thought. I have other awesome stories if you're interested in my other work! Hopefully I'll be able to branch out and try different fandoms in the future! Thanks everyone! ^_^**_


End file.
